On se retrouvera
by Goupix67
Summary: "Il se tenait là. Debout sur l'estrade. Un micro devant la bouche. Il voulait pleurer. Ou crier." ATTENTION ! FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT ET SUICIDE !


**Saluuuut tout le mode ! Je poste ENFIN la DeathFic que je vous avez promise ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est la première que j'écris !**

 **ATTENTION : FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT ET SUICIDE !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **La chanson notée d'une étoile et en gras se nomme "On se retrouvera" de Francis LALANE (d'où le nom de la FF LOOOOL). A un moment donné, j'ai légèrement modifié les paroles pour que cela soit cohérent avec l'histoire.**

 **Enfin, je vous le dis ici, N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE POSTER UNE REVIEW AVEC VOTRE AVIS ! CELA ME PERMET DE PROGRESSER, ET AINSI VOUS PROPOSER DES TEXTES DE QUALITE !**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

On se retrouvera

Il se tenait là. Debout sur l'estrade. Un micro devant la bouche. Il voulait pleurer. Ou crier. Il était malheureux, depuis une semaine maintenant.

Car son amant l'avait quitté.

Car Maître Panda l'avait quitté.

Son cancer étant fatal, sa fin était proche. La mort l'avait emporté.

Et le Geek était désespéré.

Il ne savait pas si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou la réalité. Mais il devait l'accepter : la vérité est souvent terrible. Il ne voulait pas se tenir là, devant ce micro, sur cette estrade surplombant ses proches, ses amis, tous vêtus de noir, certains pleurant, d'autres abaissant la tête vers le sol, sa famille le fixant. Enfin, les membres de sa famille qui étaient présents. Le Patron avait refusé de venir, sûrement trop occupé par la gestion de ses bordels. Le Hippie essayait de calmer ses sanglots à côté de Mathieu, l'air abattu. Celui-ci fixait le Geek, lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler d'annoncer son discours. Le garçon prit une inspiration, désireux d'en finir, mais son regard tomba sur le cercueil en face de lui, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, une larme coula. De toute façon, le Geek ne savait quoi dire.

Décrire la nature du Panda ? Inutile, tout le monde le connaissait, et puis, c'est trop commun.

Dire à quel point il l'aimait et l'aime toujours ? Le Panda n'était plus là pour entendre sa déclaration, et il connaissait son amour.

Réconforter ses proches ? Il n'était même pas capable de se calmer lui même, alors calmer sa famille...

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, un souvenir fort et récent émergea dans son esprit, et lui donna une idée pour son discours.

Deux semaines auparavant, le Panda se tenait dans la chambre du Geek, devant lui, avait pris les mains du garçon après lui avoir avoué sa mort annoncée. Le Geek ravalait ses larmes, ne voulant craquer devant son compagnon. L'ursidé l'embrassa alors, un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines du gamer. Le garçon frissonna, laissa une larme s'échapper de ses prunelles. Le Panda s'empressa de l'essuyer sur sa joue, d'un geste agile. Le chanteur observa quelques instants son ami, tristement mais désireux de lui prouver son amour fort. Alors il ouvrit la bouche, prit une inspiration et commença à chanter d'une voix douce :

 ***"Promets-moi**

 **Si tu me survis**

 **D'être plus fort que jamais  
Je serai toujours dans ta vie  
Près de toi, je te promets  
Et si la mort nous programme  
Sur son grand ordinateur  
De ne pas en faire un drame  
De ne pas en avoir peur**

 **Pense à moi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème  
Qui me tient loin de tes bras**

 **Pense à moi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes  
Tu verras **

**On se retrouvera**

 **N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit**  
 **L'amour est plus fort que tout**  
 **Ni l'enfer ni le paradis**  
 **Ne se mettront entre nous**  
 **Et si la mort nous programme**  
 **Sur son grand ordinateur**  
 **Elle ne prendra que mon âme**  
 **Mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur**

 **Pense à moi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème  
Qui me tient loin de tes bras**

 **Pense à moi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes  
Tu verras **

**On se retrouvera."**

À la fin, le Geek se trouvait dans les bras du Panda, la tête sur son épaule, trempant le kigurumi par ses larmes salées qui coulaient à flot. Il pleurait la tristesse de cette chanson, de l'annonce du Panda, de ce moment qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Le chanteur caressait le dos du petit, celui-ci supposant son acolyte pleurer aussi, silencieusement.

Il se souvenait de sa main douce sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras autour de lui.

Il se souvenait de tout ça devant le corps du Panda dans cette boîte noire, lugubre.

Le Geek devait s'enfuir. La vue du cercueil lui donnait envie de vomir, un poids s'abattait de plus en plus sur le garçon. Et ses proches l'observaient, intrigués.

 _Il devait en finir._

Il s'installa alors à côté du cercueil, posa sa main sur le couvercle, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur du Panda dessous, prit son courage à deux mains, une grande inspiration, sa voix la plus mélodieuse et chanta pour son amant :

 **"J'pense à toi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Et je te délivrerai  
Je briserai l'anathème  
Qui me tient loin de tes bras**

 **J'pense à toi**

 **Comme je t'aime  
Rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes  
Tu verras **

**On se retrouvera."**

Quand il eut terminé, il se leva sous le regard de ses proches, ébahis, descendit de l'estrade, quitta les lieux. Il ne pouvait rester ici. Il voulait être seul. Pendant qu'il chantonnait, il comprit une chose : il ne pourrait pas se faire à son absence. Il était trop frêle, trop peureux, trop fragile, trop con peut-être.

Il arriva à son immeuble, alla sur le toit. Il aimait observer le ciel, surtout avant, quand il venait le voir avec Maître Panda. Et merde, encore penser à lui. Il décida de laisser ses larmes se déverser sur ses joues. Peut-être cela le calmerait-il. Il regarda à travers ses yeux embués les oiseaux voler, sentit le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux, il s'imagina son acolyte à sa droite.

Le Geek calma ses pleurs. Il devait essayer d'être fort. Pour le Maître.

Il s'approcha du bord du toit. Il aimait prendre des risques. Il se rappelait la main du Panda se resserrant sur son poignet, l'empêchant de tomber, et le tirant loin du bord, le prenant ensuite dans ses bras.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne l'empêcherait de marcher à cet endroit.

Personne n'est là pour le protéger.

Personne n'est là.

Plus personne.

Il ferma les yeux, se mit tout au bord, les talons dans le vide. Il enleva sa casquette, qu'il lança plus loin sur le toit.

 _Il devait en finir._

Il murmura alors d'une voix rauque, la tête vers le ciel :

"Je ne peux vivre pour deux. Je le voudrais, mais je ne suis pas assez fort.

 **Tu verras**

 **On se retrouvera.** "

Et il se laissa tomber en arrière.


End file.
